Rise of the Guardians: Night Mares Ride
by MargoRS
Summary: Pitch is back and is bringing a new force to be recon with. The Guardians fight again, but there is a new pawn in play. Will Love or Mischief win?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Love is a unique thing that is inside all of us. It's always there: it can't be hindered and certainly wont be ignored. It's a spark just waiting to ignite.

Now, I can't control every little thing in relationships, such as when he will get there on time or when she'll stop being angry for a moment and listen, but I can control one thing.

I set the spark. I ignite the flame and whisper words of encouragement. I let the love out into the air and bring hearts together.

Sadly, though, no one knows who I am. Well, they know who pushes them together, the spirit of Valentines, but not who that spirit is. And that would be me.

I'm Cupid. That's exactly what the Man in the Moon told me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

February 14th is the day of love. The day known as Valentine's Day. My day.

Up high in the sky a young woman in a ranger's garb soared through the clouds, flying by her large white wings that sprouted from her back. Her auburn hair whipped in the wind, green eyes glittering in delight as she opened a leather pouch hanging from her hip. Dipping her hand in she took out a closed fist, quickly tightening the pouch string again with her other hand. She grinned, letting a thin stream of pink powder slip from her closed hand down to the earth below.

She would be me. "Woo-hoo!" I rolled to the side and flapped my wings again, spreading the love through the air. "Today's going to be a busy day!" I shouted, laughing in happiness as I dove down through the clouds.

I dove straight down to a town, fluttering my wings to slow my decent and landed gracefully on a light pole. I looked back and forth down the streets, seeing Valentine's Day signs in frosted windows of shops, red and pink balloons and stuffed animals, heart shaped boxes and assortments of flowers everywhere.

I took a deep breath and sighed, my breath visible in the chill air and my wings shivering in excitement as I felt the love all around me. "Well," I pulled out my bow from its strap on my back and took and arrow from my quiver. "Better hurry up, I only got a couple hours before I gotta start making my way across the country." I knocked it back and aimed down my sights. "Now who's first..."

Peering up and down the street there wasn't a set target. Love radiated, sure, but I also had to work with time. Timing is everything when you make the first move. Finally I found my first customer. "There you are..." Smirking, I pulled back the arrow that pointed at a man that was peering at a woman outside the coffee shop. I released the arrow and it blazed gold as it soared through the space and struck the man in the heart.

His eyes went wide. The arrow burst into golden dust that faded away in sparkles. He bit his lip. He sat up, leaned back, and then sat up again. Determination set in his face as he grabbed his coffee and walking over to the woman, sitting beside her. She looked startled, not expecting him to walk over. I knocked back a second arrow and released. It struck her in the heart through the back. She blushed, made a bit-lip smile and looked down as he smiled at her.

I grinned, "Today is gonna be a great day." I spread my wings and flapped hard, launching into the sky.

One after another I knocked back my arrows and let them fly, never missing my targets as I flew over towns and cities. I rolled to the side to pass by building and shot arrows through the windows, trusting my arrows to wind around corners and over cubical walls to hit their targets. I flew high up and aimed at a woman that went inside her home. The arrow went down through the dog door, around the hallway corner and into her heart. She stopped at her phone and decided to make a call.

I traveled far and wide, and quickly, too, thanks to my wings. I spotted another town, a small one. The sun was starting to go down in this area, so I picked up speed. My wings fluttered as I slowed to a stop and landed on a roof top. I pulled up three arrows, knocked them back and let them fly all at once. They burst into a golden glow and chased after their targets.

My wings ruffled and folded in tighter. "Brr, it's chilly." I hugged myself. Then something white landed on my nose. I looked up and it was snowing. I sighed, slightly annoyed. "Why does Valentine's Day have to be in winter time? I much rather prefer the-" I stopped short, my eyes growing wide.

"Is that...?" I looked around, my wings vibrating with energy. "It is... It is! Where?" I spun around, searching frantically over rooftops and trees. The sky was turning darker, some stars coming out already. "I feel it... Over there!" I flapped my wings hard and launched upward.

Off to the distance was a pond, a little forest area surrounded by a neighborhood. This was it, the strongest sense of love I could ever hope to ask for! I fluttered down and landed on the branch of a tree. Below me was a wooden bench occupied by two kids, a boy and a girl. They faced the frozen pond, bundled up in warm clothing, huddled close together, but not touching.

I grinned. "There it is." I whispered, my breath clearly visible. "Young love."

In people I can sense levels of love. Where it's at, who it's in, and how strong it is. Young love was a powerful thing. In children's hearts they are innocent, thus easily blissful. Relationships to the young are exciting new experiences. But with so much power it can be dangerous as well. It could ruin a young child view on life. Too many times I've seen potential love broken for many different reasons. Hate and sorrow are terrible things for children to experience. They lose themselves in tears and ice cream. Time eventually heals them, but heartbreaks don't get any better. And it's tough to see children go through it.

But in these two, love for each other is strong. Potential radiated off them with enough power to turn my unstrung arrows gold. "So, um..." The boy twisted his hands together.

"So?" Prompted the girl, looking at him hopefully.

"So... How... Was your Valentine's Day?" He asked.

She looked away and shrugged. "Oh... Not to eventful. But... It was nice, since I got to spend the day with you." She smiled.

"Y-yeah?" He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling back.

I sighed. "Awkwardness radiated from him pretty strongly, too." I muttered. "And it's obvious she's wanting him to make the first move, so..." I got an arrow and knocked it back, aiming for the boy.

The girl sighed. "Well... It's getting pretty dark."

"I-I think you're pretty..." The boy mumbled.

"What was that?" She quickly asked.

"N-nothing!" He forcefully laughed. "I was just agreeing with you."

"Oh..." She smiled, but the disappointment was obvious to me.

"Come on," I muttered, "I need the moment...!" I pulled back tighter.

"Hey!" A boy's voice shouted and I darted my eyes side to side. I didn't see any people and the children didn't look disturbed. Next thing I knew something cold hit me in the side of the head hard. My grip faltered and the arrow slipped. Whatever gold it had disappeared and the arrow simply fell limp to the snow. I, myself, yelped and fell off the branch, landing in a large pile of snow.

My eyes shot open, looking up at the branch I was just on. In my place was a barefoot boy in a blue hoodie holding a staff. He was glaring down at me. I glared back. "What's wrong with you!?" I shouted, grabbing some snow and throwing it at him. It just slowly came back down to me in flakes. "Don't interrupt my work!"

He looked surprised by that. "Work?" He questioned.

"Yes," I huffed and pushed myself up. My wings expanded and shook off remaining snow. "Now if you don't mind, keep quiet and butt out." I looked back at the kids again to see them walking off, not hand-in-hand. "Shoot!" I ran after them, scooping up my arrow and flapping my wings.

I landed in the empty street they came out on. "Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." The girl said unenthusiastically.

"Um, yeah..." The boy stood there as the girl just walked away.

"No you don't!" I knocked back the arrow and shot the boy in the heart.

The boy blinked, the rest of the golden arrow disappearing in golden dust. Without thinking he ran after the girl and grabbed her hand. She looked at him surprised, and then turned shock when he kissed her cheek. After he pulled away he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned, kissed his cheek back and replied, "Of course."

I sighed contently and shouldered my bow behind me again. "A job well done."

"Hey!" I looked up and the boy gently landed on his feet. His hood fell off to show white twisted up hair. "What did you just do?" He asked, looking after the boy and girl walking down the street.

"I set the flame." I replied, expanding my wings as I prepared to take flight. "Encouraged him to make his move."

He looked at me confused, leaning on his staff. "Set the flame? And how did you encourage the kid? Encourage him to do what?"

I sighed, slightly annoyed, and crossed my arms. "You ask a lot of questions. I've been doing my work for about 100 years now, you would thing that after so long that people would start realizing who I am."

The boy smirked and stood upright. "Well it's obvious you're like me."

I looked dubious. "Like you? How so?"

He shrugged and smiled. "You're invisible." He twirled his staff. "You help little kids." He gestured towards the children down the street. "You're immortal, living for hundreds of years and doing your job." He tapped his staff on the ground and a crystalline pattern of ice spread over the pavement.

I watched it as it reached to my feet, circling around me. "… Iiiii get it." I looked up at him and gave a half smile. "So you're Jack Frost. I guess I can blame you for the snow days?"

"Blame me?" He brought a hand to his chest. "You should be thanking me!" A wind whipped up and carried him up into the air. He was a good distance up and staring down at me.

I sighed and flapped my wings. "Thanking you for a nipped nose? My wings turning practically frozen in flight? Slipping on ice patches?"

He shrugged. "That sounds like just bad luck to me." I rolled my eyes and turned away, but he popped up in front of me. "I'm sorry, but it's that time of season when I come around. I don't make you slip and fall on purpose!" I raised an eyebrow unimpressed and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well. Farewell." I flapped my wings and flew off.

"Wait a minute!" Jack Frost came flying beside me. "You didn't tell me who you are."

I sighed. "Do you know the day today?" I asked. He gave a thoughtful look. I sighed again. "Do you notice my wings and quiver of arrows?" He eyed them. I rolled my eyes. "Did you notice when I shot the boy with a golden arrow, that he kissed the girl?" I asked exasperated. Flying on his back he just stared at me. "I'm Cupid!" I shouted at him. I turned my back on him and flapped hard, blowing him back and flying away in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pitch Black sat in a chair in his lair. He gazed listlessly at the black sand that slipped through his fingers. "For so long I've waited for the right moment to return. I was so... Close!" He shouted, balling his hand into a fist. Eventually he relaxed, letting the rest of the sand fall away. Getting angry won't do anything, he knew that.

"My downfall was that Jack Frost." He said to himself, the black sand forming into the shape of Jack Frost. "He was able to overpower me. And the Sandman's Sand was a nice touch, but I need to create my own technique that surpasses his."

He stood up and began pacing. "Jack Frost is nothing without his staff..." He tapped his chin, approaching the worn out globe littered with lights. He gazed up at it, narrowing his eyes as he notice new lights flickering on. "Hm..."

A black stallion trotted up to him and neighed, stamping his hoof on the ground. Pitch turned to him, "What have you found out?" He asked. The horse neighed and snorted, shaking its mane out and stomping the ground. Pitched raised an eyebrow. "A new Guardian?" The horse snorted and shook its mane again. "No... A new neutral party. Show me." He snapped his fingers.

The horse reared back and fell apart. The black sand reformed into the form of a girl with wings, armed with a knocked back arrow. Pitch's mouth slowly slid into a smile. "Ah... Young Cupid." He said. "Bringing love into the air and drawing hearts together." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder how I can use her to my advantage..."

He walked away, still thoughtful. The black sand reformed into a black horse that trotted after him. "Jack's staff, the Sandman's Sand and a new potential Guardian..." He glanced back at the horse that just stared at him. He grinned and turned back around. "I think I'll lure this Cupid to my ranks. She should prove to be a valuable ally. After I figure out what her abilities are capable of, I'll choose my next step from there." He chuckled. "But first... To visit an old friend..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed, staring up at the twilight sky. I was lying on my back on a branch in a tree whose leaves turned red and orange and yellow. Valentine's Day was long gone and summer had passed. I was currently in a suburb neighborhood in someone's front yard.

"I've had enough of your lies!" A woman shouted from the house.

"I'm not lying!" A man shouted back. "Quit overreacting all the time!"

"You're impossible to live with!" She sounded on the brink of tears.

"Then leave!"

"Fine!" I turned my head to look at the door. A woman ran out, slamming the door behind her. She was crying, hiding her face, and raced to a car in the driveway.

"Marley!" The man shouted and opened the door. Marley was already starting the car. "Marley, get back here!" He ran after her as she pulled out of the driveway. "Please, wait!" But Marley tore down the street into the night. The man grabbed the back of his head and shouted in frustration.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling some power leaving me. "My powers go up and down more frequently than a stock market." I mumbled. I watched sadly as the man slowly dragged himself back in the house.

It was heartbreaking, even for me. No, especially for me. Love was my power, my center. Seeing love get torn apart like that was painful for me to. But I didn't have to watch. I didn't have to be around it, I could completely avoid it. It would still drain me a little, even from a distance, but I didn't have to hear or see anything. But I wanted to. It was a sick kind of torture that only people that despise themselves do, but I wanted to be there when I could.

I sighed and got up. I spread my wings and launched myself into the sky, flying towards where the moon was rising above the clouds. I couldn't prevent that love from falling apart. Never could. In my early years I've tried to keep love kindled, but when I'd fire an arrow they wouldn't turn gold. They would just be normal arrows that would go straight through the person. I quickly realized that I couldn't control destiny.

Tilting my wings I drifted to the side, flying in lower. Time is a difficult thing to work with. At first there are two people who are meant to be together. But it's not names or faces that makes them meant to be together, it's who they are inside. And, as time passes, who those people are inside can change. Either for good or bad, but once they aren't meant to be together anymore, there's just nothing I can do.

I gently flapped my wings as I approached a rooftop. I landed and looked around. It was dark and trees lost half their autumn leaves. I jumped slightly at a child's scream.

"Mom! Mom!" It was from in the house I was on! I jumped down and flapped my wings, staying at a window and peering inside. There was a boy in his bed crying.

"John?" A woman burst in, sounding frantic. "John, what's wrong?" She flipped the light on and I gasped.

Standing next to the boy was a tall man who was dark in appearance. He had yellow eyes, dull pale-grey skin, glossy black hair that was styled to come out in slick spikes from the back of his head, and was wearing a long black robe that obscured his body like a shadow. The man was scary looking, but he looked worried at the boy. "Please don't cry! I-I didn't mean-" He cringed as the boy wailed again.

"The-the-the Boogeyman, mom!" The mother rushed over to his side and he hugged her. "He-he-he's here!"

The tall man shook his head frantically. "No! I'm not the Boogeyman! I just-" He cringed again as the boy screamed.

"Shh! Sh-sh-shhhhh, it's okay." The mother said, stroking the boys head and holding him protectively. "There's no such thing as the Boogeyman, Johnny. You're safe."

The boy sniffled and the man nodded eagerly. "That's right! I'm not the Boogeyman! I'm a nice person."

The boy pulled away from his mother and looked around, not noticing the tall man. The tall man realized it and quickly waved his hand in front of the boy's face, but got no response. "I guess not... I guess I just had a really bad dream."

"That's right, Johnny." The woman smiled and kissed the top of his head. The tall man looked crushed, just devastated, and on the brink of tears. "No go back to bed." She gently pushed the boy back and tucked him in.

The boy looked dubious. "Alright... Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Johnny." She smiled and shut the light off, but left the door open and the hall light on for him.

The tall man stared down at the boy sadly, looking like he was crying. I felt heartbroken for him, knowing the pain of not being seen. My face was smooshed up against the window, my nose bent upward. Obviously the man was just trying to do something and it went horribly wrong. "The poor guy..." The man's yellow eyes then flashed over to me, making me gasp a little in fright. The man backed into the darkness and disappeared.

I backed away, scanning the room. I didn't see the tall man. "Who are you?" I whirled around and down below was the tall man.

"Oh, uh..." I fluttered down and landed not too far away from him. "I'm Cupid. And who are you?" I asked. The tall man stuck close to the house corner, looking nervous and shy. I couldn't help but smile and step closer. He shrunk away and I hesitated. "Hey, don't worry." I put my hands up. "I'm not dangerous."

He came back out a little. "I'm... I'm Pitch Black." He said.

I encouraged him to come out and he hesitantly obliged. "What were you doing in that boys room, Pitch?" I asked.

He looked away guiltily, wringing his hands nervously. "I... I didn't mean to scare him." He replied. "I just... Well, I tried to give him dreams, and..." His lower lip quivered and he shut his eyes tight. "I've just been invisible for so long! I had to do something to get noticed! And- and..." He hung his head in shame and held his hands behind his back. "I accidentally gave him a nightmare..."

I pursed my lips. "Well... No harm was really done." I smiled up at him. "Hey," I leaned down into his view. "Just be more careful next time."

Pitch looked confused. "You... Aren't going to hurt me?" He asked.

I was taken aback. "Hurt you?" I questioned. "No! Why would I hurt you?"

"Well..." He peeked at me more curiously. "Aren't you a Guardian?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A Guardi... Oh! A Guardian." I remembered now. The Guardians were beings that protected children. They were Santa, Toothfairy, Bunnymund and that Jack Frost. I shook my head. "No, I'm not a Guardian. But even if I was, why would I hurt you?" I half smiled, not taking the sound of it seriously. "I mean, I get that they protect children, but what you did was an accident."

He quickly nodded. "Yes, yes... But, the Guardians, they wouldn't be as kind as you." He smiled at me, his yellow eyes sparkling in sincerity. It made me smile. "You see, they always beat me up. They..." He glanced around as if he was afraid someone would hear. He leaned in, and I couldn't help but glance and lean in just the same. His cautiousness was getting to me. "In my opinion, they abuse their powers to keep me down."

I furrowed my brow confused. "Keep you down?" I asked. Granted I never met any of the Guardians aside from Jack Frost, who didn't give me a full impression, but I wouldn't imagine protectors of children bully someone like them, like us. "But why?"

Pitch looked sad again. "You see... I don't really have a good history." He said, turning away and wringing his hands again. "I..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I've been around for many, many years. Longer than even the first Guardian!" I looked impressed. "I used to give dreams to children, but..." He shrugged. "I-I don't know. They all started getting... Nightmares." He glanced at me. I motioned him to continue. He nodded. "Well... Before the nightmares, no one saw me, but..." He bit his lip.

I peered at him curiously. "But after you started giving nightmares people saw you. Am I right?"

He nodded sadly. "Unfortunately." He then quickly turned to me, looking at me worried and said imploringly, "Please, you must understand! I didn't do it on purpose, it just... Happened!" He grabbed my hands and looked at me sadly. "Please, I was good of heart, I was! I just..." His eyes shimmered as if they were filling with tears.

I grabbed his hands back and smiled. "Pitch, don't worry." I said. "Just continue with your story."

He gave me a grateful smile and released me. "Well... Being seen was...Was wonderful!" He smiled up at the sky. "I... I felt so alive, but... I didn't want to let go." His smile died down. "I kept giving children nightmares to keep me existing. I felt bad, I... I didn't want to, but I was selfish. That continued on for many years. Then..." He looked up at the moon. I looked up as well. "The Man in the Moon made the Guardians. They banded together and brought me down easily. I was imprisoned in my lair that was located under a bed. Then many years passed. As I was trapped underground alone I went from sad to angry, then angry to insane! Doing nothing for so long drove me to the edge." He glanced at me sadly. He then leaned against the side of the house and hugged himself. "I... I turned into a bad person, Cupid. I planned for revenge on the Guardians. I waited for a long time and attacked... But Jack Frost..."

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes. "Jack Frost?"

Pitch glanced at me. "I was getting my revenge, but Jack stopped me. He was a neutral party at the time. Then something happened with him, I'm not sure what, and the Guardians hated him. I met him in the far North and... He was invisible too. He reminded me of... Me..." He gazed sadly at the ground. "I... I tried to have him as an ally... A friend... But he said no. He said he wanted to be believed in, not be feared by..." His sad gaze met my sympathy one. "So he rejected me and attacked. I had to fight back, and I broke his staff, and in my newly kindled hate I continued to attack the Guardians." He sighed and looked away. "I was close, but somehow Jack came back. I was beaten, and of course I begged for forgiveness, but I'm glad they didn't give it to me."

"What did they do to you then?" I asked, walking closer to him.

He looked up at me. "They threw be back into imprisonment of course."

I narrowed my eyes curiously. "And how did you get out this time?"

He looked down and shrugged. "I just got out. I came back to... Try and change." He looked up at the boys window. "It's risky, but I do want to be seen again still. Just... Not like before."

I stared at his forlorn look. He glanced at me, but looked away. "I see." I said, crossing my arms. He looked at me curiously. "You were just trying to be seen. But if a Guardian came by and witness what I had witnessed then you would've been thrown back underground no questions asked."

He looked down. "That's what I fear."

I looked down as well. "Why would the Guardians be so mean?" I wondered out loud, bring my hand to my chin. "The least they can do is give you a chance to explain yourself."

"Pitch Black!" Both our heads snapped up to see Jack Frost in the sky, his hood up and glaring down at Pitch.

Pitch gasped and I looked back at him. He was terrified. "Jack Frost." He murmured.

I looked back up at Jack and he had his staff aimed at Pitch. I glared at him and stood in front of Pitch, extending my wings to shield him. "Jack Frost, stop!" I shouted. "You have no right to just attack him like this!"

"Move it, Cupid." He said darkly. He glared down passed me at Pitch.

"Lower your staff!" I shouted. "I won't let you hurt Pitch! You need to hear him out!" I heard running steps and I looked to the side to see Pitch running away. Jack dove at him. "Pitch, no!" I flapped my wings hard and launched myself at Jack.

Jack reached out with his staff and hooked it around Pitch's skinny figure. He launched him into the air, but I tackled Jack before he could do anymore. Pitch fell back down and hit the ground hard on his back. I looked back at Pitch worried.

"Pitch, are you okay?" I called back. He just peeked his eyes open and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Cupid!" I looked back at Jack to see him getting up, taking his staff, and glaring at me. I glared back at him and pulled out my bow. "Get away from him. He's an evil person. You don't know what you're doing."

"Jack, I'm not afraid to fight you." I took out an arrow from my quiver. "You have Pitch wrong. You and the other Guardians need to hear him out!"

"Don't be stupid!" He shouted.

"Cupid..!" I glanced back to see Pitch slowly getting up. "Run! I'll be fine..."He winced.

I gritted my teeth and looked back Jack, but to see he wasn't there anymore. "This is it, Pitch!" I looked up to see Jack high up. He dove straight down at Pitch.

I knocked back an arrow. "No you don't..." The tip of my arrow began to glow pink. I fired and a pink sparkling aura burst from the tip. It zeroed in and got Jack in the arm, knocking his staff from his grip. He reared back and glared at me. Next thing I knew the wind took him away. I flew over Pitch. "Pitch, are you okay?" I asked.

He stared at the staff shocked. "You..." He looked up at me. "You saved me..."

"You better get out of here, Pitch." I said, looking back after Jack. "Frost travels fast and he may be getting to the other Guardians. I'm going after him, and I want you to be safe." I said, looking back at him.

His eyes searched my face. He opened his mouth, but closed it. He just nodded. I smiled and nodded back. I flapped my wings hard and chased after Jack.

Pitch stared after me. He then glanced down at the staff and saw it disappear into smoke that faded away. "You were very good, Pitch." A deep and scratchy voice said.

Pitch smiled his sly smile. "Why thank you, Hallow." He turned around and from around the corner of the house came out Jack with his hood up, wearing an evil smile. "And I must say, excellent timing."

Jack's body started steaming and turned into a vapor. The hoodie and pants merged together and the colors shifted, turning into a black, tattered cloak. Standing before Pitch Black now was a floating old cloak with the hood up, smoke swirling inside and seeping out the tattered ends. The spirit Halloween.

Hallow chuckled. "I was close to jumping the gun. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." He drifted over to Pitch, turning in the direction where Cupid left. "What is your next step?" He asked.

Pitch grinned, staring with him. "For now, I wait. Cupid won't find Frost and I will be gone when she comes back for me. If she will ever come across him, she will fight him and hopefully help me. I sit back in my lair and perfect my new technique until Halloween night, and then..." He grinned evilly. "I shall rise again."

Hallow chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. See you on Halloween..." He disappeared in a quick wisp of smoke.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I fluttered back down to the street I left Pitch. It was morning and I was dead tired. "Pitch?" I called out, landing heavily on the ground. I looked around and the street was deserted. Pitch was missing and so was Jack's staff. I huffed and sat down where I stood. "That Frost is fast." I murmured, shouldering my bow. "He must've came back around me and got his staff. I lost track of him pretty quickly... I hope Pitch got away." I sat there for a long time. No one came outside, so I figured it was a weekend day.

Up in the North in the frigid snow and cold, the Guardians were gathered at Santa's workshop. At least, most of them were. "Where is that Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked, thumping his food furiously.

Toothfairy looked over at Baby Tooth who was squeaking. "Baby Tooth says he's almost here. Just be patient." She said, her wings fluttering as fast as a hummingbird.

Bunnymund just rolled his eyes. Sandman, standing next to him, looked up at him and then other at North. North had his back to them, his arms crossed, very still, staring up at the Globe. New lights sparked up here and there. North narrowed his eyes, trying to find a light would go out, but none came. He scratched his chin. "Hmm..."

"Incoming!" They looked over to see Jack slide in on his frost, circling around a yeti and bowling over a few elves. He then jumped off and calmly walked up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Well it's about time!" Bunnymund exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Um..." Jack scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Well, I was just, flying around, wasting time." He made a wide grin.

They all looked at him suspiciously. "Not like you to admit your wasting of time." North said. "What were you really up to?"

Jack looked sheepish. "Um... Well you won't really believe me."

"Probably not." Bunnymund shrugged.

Sandman smiled and encouraged Jack to speak.

Jack sighed. "Well, I was doing research."

They looked surprised and Bunnymund laughed first. "Researching?" Toothfairy questioned. "About what?"

"Uh..." He stuffed a hand in his hoodie pocket. He just shrugged and walked over to the Globe. "What does it matter?"

"Oh well." North cut in, ignoring Bunnymund's suspicious stare. "We need to get down to business."

"Good business?" Jack questioned, leaning on the railing.

Sandman shook his head.

"Difficult business." North replied.

"Pitch business." Bunnymund replied gravely. Baby Tooth quivered at the name and Toothfairy pat her little head.

"Pitch?" Jack quickly stood back up. "How? Wait- so soon?"

"According to Man in the Moon." North said and glared back at the Globe. "But there have been no signs."

"The Man in the Moon certainly wouldn't lie." Toothfairy said. "Pitch is plotting a plan. He's already escaped from his lair."

"So..." Jack looked at all of them. "What do we do?"

Sandman raised a finger and the sand above his head formed into a heart, then into a yield sign.

Bunnymund was watching as well. "That's right." He nodded. "Apparently there's Cupid in danger."

Jack went wide eyed. "Wait- Cupid in danger? Is Pitch after her?"

"So it seems." North said.

"But why? She's not a Guardian." Jack said. North glanced over at him and gave a sly smile. Jack looked suspicious. "Are you...?"

"Yetis!" He shouted. Two yetis lumbered over to him. "Go get the sack and take some snow globes. Elves!" Three elves at his feet jumped in surprise. "Go tune your instruments. We have a new Guardian to swear to the book!" He shouted smiling.

"Do we even know where she is?" Toothfairy asked, fluttering over to him.

North hesitated, the dropped his arms and frowned thoughtfully. "We can split up and search for her." Bunnymund said. "Make it a little competition!"

Sandman formed a question mark over his head.

Jack smirked. "The prize will be... A winter day."

Bunnymund scrunched his nose. "No. Way." He pointed at Jack. "That is what the loser gets. The winner gets a basket of eggs and chocolate." He crossed his arms and smiled proudly.

Jack scrunched his nose back. "No way! Who wants a few pink eggs? With snow days," He smiled and wagged his finger back. "Now snow days are where the fun is. Snowball fights, man!"

Bunnymund shivered. "You're cook in the head, mate. No one wants a day of bloody cold."

"How about a teeth cleaning?" Toothfairy chimed in happily. Baby Tooth flew up at well and squeaked happily.

Jack and Bunnymund looked over at each other. "Umm..."

"A surprise box." North said, his arms crossed and grinning again. "The winner shall receive a surprise box." Sandman nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with the idea.

Jack and Bunnymund smirked at each other. "Game on."

"Wait!" They both looked at Toothfairy. "What do the losers get?"

"A basket of eggs!"

"Bloody cold day!"

With that Bunnymund thumped the floor and disappeared in his hole. Jack ran off and slid out the room on frost. Toothfairy smiled at Baby Tooth, "Come on, let's round up the girls!" They then flew off in the opposite way of Jack.

North was chuckling and Sandman looked up at him curiously. North looked back down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Want to take a ride in the sleigh?"

It had been a few days since I had seen Pitch and fought Jack. The nights were growing colder and days getting shorter, and more autumn leaves fell off the trees. Now the people were putting up "spooky" decorations for the upcoming holiday. I sighed and landed on a telephone pole. It was midday, but it didn't feel as warm as it did in the summer.

"I miss the summer." I sighed, slumping over.

My wings vibrated and my head snapped up. "Where...?" I looked around to sense where the love was coming from. It was in the far distance to my right. I quickly took out an arrow and fired it in the general direction. The arrow burst into gold and flew on its own.

I sighed contently. The great thing about my job is that it continued on throughout the year all over the world, and the fact that I liked it helped. Something in the distance then caught my eye. Across the way over a few streets was another pole, but with a wispy figure on it. I narrowed my eyes at it curiously, tilting my head. It was black and looked like it had four legs. The top of it shook out, and then jumped off the pole. As it dived down I could see the shape of the figure and it looked like a horse.

"…Huh..." I never saw horses in these parts, and less of them on the top of these poles. I extended my wings and flapped hard, launching in the air and following the horse.

Soaring above it, I watched as it ran through the streets. People and cars went by without a pause, the horse dispersing into a black cloud and then partially reforming again. It moved fast, following a set path, and its legs turned into a trail of black smoke.

I lowered closer down, keeping distance of the streets. "Hey!" I shouted. The horse turned its head and looked at me with a beady yellow eye. It startled me and caused me to involuntarily back off.

The horse then jumped into the air and galloped to my level. Its head bobbed as it galloped at impossible speed, but its legs still a mass of smoke. It glanced back at me, neighed and turned sharply to the right. I stopped and flapped in place, looking at it curiously. Did it want me to follow it? After a distance the horse stopped and looked back at me, neighing. I glanced around, but followed.

It led me to a forest on the outskirts of the city. Once we were a good distance away it dived down again. I followed, but was forced to slow down due to the dense branches. I forced my way through the half dead trees and landed on the ground, kicking up layered dirt. I slowly stood and lifted my head, folding my wings back. It was a small clearing; in the distance passed the ring of trees was a dust fog. In the center of the barren clearing was a broken old bed frame.

I slowly approached it and the closer I came the more I noticed the gaping hole under the bed. I gripped the bed post and slowly leaned over, looking down in the darkness.

"Hello?" My voiced echoed for a minute.

I waited for a moment and heard a horse neigh from below. "It wants me to go down there?" I looked around the clearing again. I was never comfortable with the idea of being anywhere with a roof. On the other hand I was curious. The horse wanted me to follow it for something. I took off my bow and took out an arrow as well.

"Just this once..." I folded my wings in tight and jumped down the hole.

The hole went down for a long while. Eventually it emptied out into a cavern and I was able to spread my wings to break my fall. I landed gently and readied my bow, studying the area. It reminded me of a painting I once saw, one that was black and white with a bunch of stairs going in different directions. Everything was grey, dirty and dusty, old and crumbling to ruin. I cautiously moved forward, glancing at all the empty cages hanging from the ceiling. I hoped that nothing dangerous was roaming around.

"Cupid!" I whirled around and aimed my arrow. Pitch looked startled and quickly backed off, raising his hands in defense.

"Oh, Pitch." I quickly lowered my bow. "What is this place?"

"I'm so glad my horse was able to find you and guide you here." He smiled broadly and approached. "Sorry the place is such a wreck, that's what happens when kids don't believe in you." He looked around as well, twisting his hands together as if he was nervous.

I glanced at him curiously. "Wait... Is this your place?"

"My lair?" He questioned, and then nodded. "Why yes!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Being trapped in a place like this. He read my face and quickly forced a smile. "Oh, it's not all bad! It's my home after all."

I just looked around slowly. "Mm..."

His face fell... Then picked back up again. "Well!" He clapped his hands. "Enough of the doom and gloom! I had my horse lead you here because I need your help with something."

"My help?" I questioned.

He grabbed my hand and led me over a bridge. "Yes! I have a plan to get children to believe in me, but I need your help." He pulled me over to a old Globe that was broken down. Not a single light was on it. "Although, it's rather dangerous..." He let go and strolled over to it.

I put my arrow and bow away. Crossing my arms I shrugged. "Well, go ahead and ask."

He glanced at me apologetically. "Well... I've perfected my power I was training to get kids to see me again... And I plan to go out tomorrow night, but..." He sighed. "The Guardians know of my plan. They're flying all over the place, searching for me. I need your help to keep them off my back. You see," He turned to me, arms outstretched. "You're far more powerful than I am. Because children believe in you. You have a fighting chance against the Guardians. I'm far too weak, at least until the morning after next." I pursed my lips, mulling it over. Me? Against five Guardians?

Pitch's yellow eyes searched my face. "I... I understand if you don't want to help." His voice choked and he quickly turned away. "Forgive me, I'm not sad about it, I just get a little emotional when scared..."

I smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it, Pitch." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his high shoulder. "I'll help you. I just need a plan to handle all of them."

He grinned down at me. "I have one."

He snapped his fingers. Smoke swirled in from the shadows. Wisps twisted together and formed into several horses. Another smoke figure was coming forward, and startled me. It was a floating cloak with smoke coming from it. "Salutations." The low scratchy voice said. The cloak stretched and melted, the smoke collecting together and condensing. It transformed into a perfect replica of Pitch Black. "I look forward to working with you." The second Pitch grinned.

I stared in amazement. "He even sounds like you..."

"Cupid, I'd like you to meet a very old friend." Pitch strode over to him. "This is Hallow." Hallow bowed.

I slowly waved back. "Hi... Are you the spirit of Halloween?"

"I am indeed." Pitch replica replied.

"He will be assisting us." Pitch explained. "Here is my plan. Hallow, disguised as me, will go off with you and a few of my horses. He will be out in the open and sure to get the Guardians attention. While in the meantime I will be sneaking about, using my powers to get children to believe in me."

I looked dubious at the horses that seem to be closing in on me. "Alright... Then what after that?"

"After the children believe in me?" Pitch questioned. I nodded. Pitch subtly bit his lip and twisted his hands together.

Hallow noticed and stepped forward. "Hopefully, by the time enough children believe in Pitch, we will have worn the Guardians out enough. Then Pitch will reveal himself, and then the Guardians will have no choice but to listen to him."

I nodded slowly. "I see..." I glanced up at a horse. "Well... It sounds like a solid plan."

"Splendid!" Pitch clapped his hands together and strode over to me. "Thank you for agreeing to help. I can't thank either of you enough." His yellow eyes shimmered again as is he was about to cry. "You two are the only friends I have..."

I smiled at him sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay, Pitch. You deserve friends." I then backed away from him and the horses. "Now that we know the game plan, I'll go on ahead and scout where the Guardians are. Sorry about leaving, but I get too claustrophobic in roofed in areas." I shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, I agree! Sorry for having you down here so long." He pat a horse on the head and it trotted up to me. "Take this with you. Once you find them then the horse will return and inform us."

I nodded. "Alright. C'mon, boy!" I jumped up onto the horse's back. "The tunnel's too narrow for my wings, so you gotta help me."

The horse neighed and shook its mane in distaste. It glanced back at Pitch and he gave it a hard look. The horse neighed again and launched upward. Pitch smiled at waved until I disappeared. His smile turned wicked. "Perfect..."

"You're welcome." Second Pitch chimed in.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. Although it wouldn't have been a big of a deal if I didn't say anything."

Second Pitch shrugged. "You're welcome for the technique as well."

Pitch gritted his teeth and glared. "Thank. You."

Hallow smirked at him, pleased. "Now we wait?"

Pitch glared and turned away. "Now we wait."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I shielded my face with my arms as the horse burst out of the tunnel and through the old bed frame. I let my arms down and breathed easy now that I was out of the cavern. The horse continued to climb to the sky at a high speed.

"Hm," I mused out loud. "Riding a horse feels cool."

The horse glanced back at me and bucked me off. My wings snapped open and caught me.

"Well then." I grumbled. I flapped my wings hard to keep up with it.

In the distance were Jack Frost and a handful of Baby Teeth from the Toothfairy. "Come on you guys!" Jack pleaded as he tried to shake them off his tail. "We can find her faster if we split up! Go away!" They refused and kept with him easily. He flew right and left, but they followed his path and kept close together. "Go tell Toothfairy she's cheating!" He sped up and they followed suit.

Off in the other distance, North was laughing and snapping his reigns. Sandman held onto the seat tightly and cautiously looked out over the side of the sleigh. "This game is fun, no? Oh, Cupiiid!" He bellowed. "Where are yooou?"

I flew next to the dark horse that galloped as if it had a destination. "Where are we headed?" I asked. It didn't respond.

"Cuuupiiid!" I stopped short, flapping in place. "Cuuupiiid! We are coming for yooou!" The horse stopped and turned back to be, neighing in annoyance and shifting to go forward.

I looked around. "Hold on a second." The voice was faint, far away, but I heard the male voice. Looking around quickly I didn't spot anything.

The horse neighed in annoyance, galloped back over and bit the back of my clothes. "Wha- hey! Let go!" It continued forward while carrying me.

Jack Frost sighed in exasperation, stopping abruptly. "Would you guys quit following me!?" He yelled at the Baby Teeth, who didn't waver. "I'M going to find-"

"Cuuupiiid!"

Jack whirled around and sure enough saw the red sleigh in the distance. "Oh no he doesn't! Wind!" A large gust of wind caught up the Baby Teeth and Jack higher into the air, sending them faster in North and Sandman's direction.

"Where are yooou?" The Russian voice got louder and I shook off the horse.

"Let go of me!" The horse let go without fuss just as I noticed it. A shiny red sleigh was approaching me very, very quickly. Not used to seeing something like that I was very confused at first. "What...?" Then I heard another voice that was familiar.

"No you don't, North! I win this!" I looked up to see a Jack Frost free falling down at me, followed by hummingbirds.

"Ambush!" I shouted and turned to the horse. "Let's-" I yelped as the horse neighed and reared back, kicking it's front legs at me. "Watch it-"

"Watch out!" Jack swooped in and swung his staff at the horse. It broke apart the smoke figure with ease. The remains wiped away in the wind. I gawked in shock. He took out Pitch's horse with no sweat! Jack turned around and grinned at me. "That was close. Are you alright?"

"Wha-" I stopped myself and took out my bow and arrow instead. "Get back!" Surprised, he complied.

"Incoming!" I looked to my side, just in time to dive out of the way of Santa's sleigh. I knocked back an arrow, the pink aura balling up, and fired at the back of the sleigh.

I'm not sure what I hit, but a small explosion happened, causing the rear of the sleigh to go up in smoke and flames. The reindeer started to panic and tried to scatter, making the sleigh whip around in the air.

"Woah! WOAH! Calm yourselves! Deer! Stop!" North shouted at them, yanking back on the reigns.

Sandman abandoned ship and landed safely on a cloud of golden sand.

"Sandman! Help!" North shouted.

Sandman just smiled and waved goodbye, and then approached me.

I quickly took out two more arrows and knocked them both back. "Stay back!" I shouted.

Jack raised his hands in defense as did Sandman, who was surprised as Jack. He looked at Jack and a question mark formed above his head. Jack gave him a sideways glance and shrugged.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

The hummingbirds all hid behind Jack. "Slow! Wait- Turn!" I glanced back to see North pass.

"Alright, regardless of what you think, one false move and I'll take you both out." I moved backwards a little bit.

"Wait!" I aimed both arrows at Jack and I spotted the hummingbirds dart away again. "What's the matter? We're not going to attack you or anything." He dropped his arms. "Why so hostile?"

"I know how you Guardians are." I glowered and backed away. "You're awful! Now unless you want to get beaten to a pulp, I suggest we just go our separate ways calmly-"

"Look out!" I glanced up and darted forward, barely dodging the sleigh that barreled down. "I got it! Under control!"

"Wait- awful?" Jack questioned.

Sandman formed another question mark.

"What are you talking about?" Jack looked hurt and I wavered.

I heard a squeaking noise and noticed the hummingbirds peeking from behind Jack. Now I recognized them, they were the Toothfairy's little fairy helpers.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" I snapped back. "I was there when you" I pulled back the arrows tighter, pointing at Jack. "Attacked Pitch without warning! Accusing him of being evil!" Jack looked bewildered and looked back at Sandman. Sandman looked just as confused.

"C-Cupid, I... Wha-what!?" Jack laughed a bit from confusion. "Cupid, I haven't seen Pitch since we first sent him back to his lair!"

"Liar!" I fired one arrow at him and held onto the second. Jack dropped down to dodge and the fairy's dispersed. "I was there, Jack! I fought you!"

"What are you talking about!?" Jack flew back up and closer to me, but I knocked back another arrow to keep his distance. I spotted Toothfairy's faries flying away. "Cupid, I haven't seen Pitch at all! In fact, that's why we're here!" He thumbed back to Sandman. Behind Sandman, North and his sleigh flew by, doing a barrel roll. "The Man in the Moon told us about Pitch planning another attack. And he's coming after you!"

I looked bewildered back. "What are you talking about?"

"The Man in the Moon told us that Pitch is planning to capture you- or- or something! We don't know, but that's why we were trying to find you; to help you!" Jack explained desperately. I stared at him dubiously. "Please, you have to believe me." I glared at his blue eyes. I felt my wings vibrate slightly.

"I believe what I saw!" I backed away. "You're liars! You're trying to trick me- trying to force Pitch's only friend away so he could be alone again- so no one could help him redeem himself. You're just trying to keep him down!" Sandman and Jack gawked at me.

"What are you talking about!?" North flew in on my right and zipped past behind me. "Pitch is bad man! He is the liar!" He shouted back.

"You all misjudge him." I backed away more. "I know Pitch's story; he told me everything. The Nightmares and- and the fight- and you'll have to listen to him soon!"

"Cupid," Jack drifted closer slowly. "Pitch has lie-" I pulled back my arrow more. "Er- he's obviously fabricated some story to trick you onto his side! Cupid, we are the Guardians, and as Guardians we fight to protect children." He looked back at Sandman.

Sandman nodded vigorously. A crescent moon formed over his head, and then a book with flipping pages.

"Exactly." Jack looked back at me, but I just gave a confused look. "Cupid, the Man in the Moon said that you are the new Guardian."

"…" I blinked. I relaxed my grip a little and glance up at the sky. Why didn't the Man in the Moon say anything to me? Were they lying?

"We all set out to search for you so we could find you before Pitch. We want to bring you back to the North Pole so you can swear to the book."

"SweartothebookandbecomeGuard ian!" North quickly flew up behind Sandman and continued to climb.

Sandman nodded, smiling.

I glanced between them. The Man in the Moon chose me to be a Guardian? "What about Pitch?" I asked.

Jack looked helpless. "Cupid- what about Pitch? He's a bad guy."

"He's my friend."

"He's lying to you! He's tricking you to turn you against us!" I glared at Jack, but he didn't waver. He stared back unblinkingly. "Cupid, do you know what he does? He gives children nightmares. They lose sleep, they lose a sense of security, they get scared and become paranoid, they lose faith in us- the Guardians, and then we grow too weak to protect them." I wavered now, but kept my arrow up. Jack continued, "Pitch Black is the Boogeyman. He scares them so bad that they become afraid of the dark, what's behind the door to their closet, what's hiding under their own bed! Cupid, have you ever felt friendship coming from Pitch? Has he ever given off a warm feeling?" I didn't say anything. Jack drifted closer, but I moved away. "You cannot trust Pitch Black."

I stared at Jack. I remembered that night. Pitch was crying, telling me his whole story. Jack attacking him as he tried to run away. I pulled back my arrow tighter again. "No warmth comes from him anymore because of you- the Guardians. You trapped him underground once and you did it again, driving him to hate and insanity. I won't let you do it a third time."

The pink aura balled up at the tip of my arrow again. "Cupid- wait!" I let go. Jack dropped down out of the way as did Sandman. But the arrow continued and turned upward. North noticed the arrow and yanked the reigns to the side to try and steer his reindeer away, but the arrow was fast and tore through the strap connecting the reindeer and sleigh.

"WAAAAAA!" North yelled as his sleigh plummeted down, his reindeer flying off.

"North!" Jack yelled and flew after him.

Sandman conjured more golden sand and sent in down after North. Sandman's face strained as he caught the sleigh in the sand and kept it up.

North looked over the sleigh, and then sat back in a sigh of relief. "Good catch, Sandy!" North called up. "You get surprise box anyways!"

Jack slowed next to North and sighed as well. "That was close." He looked back up, but didn't see me there anymore. I'd already flown away.

"Not go so good?" North questioned, crossing his arms.

Jack sighed heavily and hung his head "Weee got a problem..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bunnymund huffed, his breath visible in the cold fall night. "Could you turn down the cold a little, mate?" He whispered to Jack.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Would numbing you help?"

Bunnymund just grumbled. They were hunkered down together in a bush, peeking through to see the street full of kids dressed up as monsters and princesses and pirates, getting candy from home to home along with their parents.

"How does Pitch plan to attack tonight?" Jack questioned. "All the kids are up and awake. They'll be eating candy all night, how can he give them nightmares?"

"Just you wait." Bunnymund replied, peering out next to him. "Kiddos need their sleep. Their parents know it. They'll turn in before midnight. Parents will only let them have enough sugar for an effective crash and then their out faster than lights."

Jack glanced at him then back out at the children.

I stood at the entrance of Pitch's lair, refusing to go in because of the suffocating space, but also because I was still mulling over what Jack had told me. Pitch wasn't a bad guy... He was mistaken, and he admits his wrong. He's done giving nightmares... And Jack even attacked him! Jack was just trying to trick me. Though he said Pitch was doing the same... No, I wouldn't betray Pitch like that. I looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky. The Guardians just ganged up on Pitch and I want no part of that. I glared at the moon. They were probably lying about what the Man in the Moon said anyways. he hadn't said anything to me, so why take their word?

"Cupid?" I visibly jumped and blinked hard. Pitch was standing there smiling at me. "My apologies, did I startle you?"

I looked at him confused. "… Hallow?"

He chuckled. "Sharp eye. I suppose my speech is slightly altered from his."

Right on cue we looked back at the lair to see Pitch come out on a cloud of smoke. He stepped off and the smoke formed into a horse. "Friends!" Pitch grinned at us. "Are we ready? It's almost time for the last child to fall asleep."

Hallow inclined his head. "I'm ready." I said. I glanced behind Pitch, seeing more black smoke erupt from his lair. His horses never liked me it seemed, but with so many of them condensed together I felt a chill go through me. Pitch never told me his plan...

"Alright!" Pitch got up on a horse and looked at Hallow. "I shall take my Mares to the east. The Guardians should be in the west. Do whatever it takes to keep them distracted!" He then launched into the air, followed by an endless trail of meshed together galloping horses.

Some of them stayed with us. Hallow turned to me, "Let us be off." He then got on another horse and launched.

I extended my wings, but glanced at a horse that was staring me down. It huffed, shook it's head slightly and then turned away. Didn't Pitch call them Mares? "…" I watched as the horse followed the others. I crouched down and-

Protect the children.

Stumbled forward a little bit. I heard the man's voice **clearly**. I quickly looked around, didn't see anyone, but then looked up at the moon. It was just shining in the sky. "I heard that voice before..."

"Cupid!" Hallow shouted from above. "I suggest you keep up!"

I crouched down and launched after him. We flew a fair distance. Looking back there was no sign of Pitch at all. I wondered what he was doing exactly to get children to believe in him, and I felt uneasy. Mares... I knew what was obvious, but I kept it suppressed. I had to give Pitch the benefit of the doubt after all, what the Guardians didn't give him.

Instead I looked at Hallow. "So, Hallow, Pitch calls you an old friend. How long have you been friends?" I asked.

"A very, very long time." He replied, smiling ahead of him. "We've worked together once a long time ago, far before you were created."

Why didn't that seem to... Feel right? "Huh... Well, it's a neat trick to turn into Pitch. You look and sound just like him."

He nodded once. "It is my ability. I can turn into anyone." After saying that his body melted together, changing shape and color, and reformed to make a copy of me.

I looked surprised. "That's cool." I quickly looked away as he reformed into Pitch. That didn't make me feel any better. He could transform into anyone on his own will? Look and sound just like them? I thought back to Jack's confused face as I accused him. I glanced sideways at Hallow. What was coming over me? I'm suddenly completely doubt Pitch? No, I can't. I had a choice to help him and there's a reason why I made it.

"Oof..." I dipped down a little, suddenly feeling a spike of weakness.

Hallow looked over at me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." I yawned. "Just a little tired all of a sudden..."

"Pitch Black!" We all stopped abruptly. Dead ahead were Toothfairy and Sandman. "We won't let you hurt the children again! Get 'em, girls!" Toothfairy raised her arm.

I heard them before seeing them. It was so dark and they were so small that it completely caught me off guard when a swarm of them attacked my face.

"Agh!" I tried swatting them away, but they were too quick. I flapped my wings furiously to try and blow them away.

"Separate!" Hallow ordered. He darted to the left and I frantically flew the other way.

"Hurry, Sandman!" I glanced back to see the fairies retreating to Toothfairy as she and Sandman chased Hallow down.

"Well, great." I huffed. "Now everyone's chasing him. What do I do?" I looked around. I was completely alone and everything was quiet. I suppose I was just left to fish out the other Guardians and lead them further away.

I flew out further to the south. I yawned and felt suddenly significantly more tired. Approaching a little town in the distance I decided to just glide down. Then to my right I heard the neigh of a horse. "Get back here!" I looked to my side and coming from the woods towards the town was a black horse being chased by a large rabbit.

"The Easter Bunny?" I questioned to myself.

The horse turned into a cloud of smoke and moved faster, entering a home through a window. "I'll get ya, ya... ya..." Bunnymund was panting and slowly down. He eventually stopped for a breather, resting his hands on his knees. "That Pitch is working fast tonight." He huffed.

I was still in the air, looking from him to the home the horse entered. I didn't know what to do. Get his attention? Lead him away from the horse? Then suddenly I felt weak. Some feathers fell out of my wings and I slowly glided to the ground.

"Ugh..." I gently landed on my feet, wobbly, and not too far away from the Easter bunny.

Bunnymund looked over at me. "Oi!" I looked up at him, breathing ragged. "You figured out the truth yet?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Well then, stay outta my way." He forced himself to stand up straight and slowly began jogging towards the town.

I simply watched him. "Bunnymund!" I looked back towards the forest to see Jack race out. He noticed me and stopped short. "Cupid?" I quickly stood upright and backed away. Jack looked from Bunnymund to me again. "Cupid... Cupid, I have to help the children." He said, his face set in determination. "What do you want to do?"

I stared at him for a moment. I looked over to Bunnymund to see him stop and look back at me as well. I looked over to the house. "Go check for yourself, mate." Bunnymund said. "Go see what your friend Pitch is doin'."

I glared at each of them. I spread open my wings and used the remaining strength I had to fly over to the home. The window wasn't locked, so I was able to quickly open it up. I hopped into a little girl's room. In the bed the girl was groaning, tossing and turning in her sleep. A black smoke was emanating from her.

"I don't..." I shook my head, staring in hurt and confusion. "I don't understand..." I backed away from the girl. "Pitch isn't..."

"Pitch is." Jack was kneeling on the windowsill, leaning on his staff. He was looking at me sadly. "Pitch is Pitch Black. He gives nightmares to children and they believe in him." He looked at the girl sadly, pain passing over his expression. He hopped off the windowsill and walked over to her. "They believe in the Boogeyman, and they believe nothing can protect them. We, the Guardians, grow weaker."

"I'm not a Guardian." I cut in quietly.

Jack gave a weak smile. "Sure you are. The Man in the Moon said so. You just haven't sworn to North's big bad book yet." When he looked at me, I saw the dark bags growing under his eyes. He was losing his strength. "You were chosen to protect the children with us, Cupid. The question is: will you?" I looked at the child, torn. Jack came over with the help of his staff. He stood close to my side. "I'm sorry, Cupid." He said quietly, staring at the ground. "I know you believe Pitch was your friend. I know he lied to you and I know that must hurt. But you need to make a choice now." I looked at him pained and he looked back exhausted. "Are you going to help Pitch? Or protect the children?"

I looked back at the little girl. I took out my bow and knocked back an arrow. A pink aura formed at the tip and I fired. The aura streaked around the arrow and the tip stabbed the little girl in the chest. The child's face realized immediately, she settled down and a smile formed on her face. The smoke that emanated from her suddenly came forth, giving the loud neigh of a horse. As it reformed I reached into my pouch that hung from my hip and tossed the love powder at it. The powder sparkled and swallowed up the Night Mare, eradicating the smoke and leaving behind a few sparkles. I glanced at my wings and saw a feather grow back. Jack sighed and stood up straighter.

"It won't be easy to beat, Pitch." I said sadly.

Jack grinned. "Sure it will. We just have to work fast." He looked out the window. "Before the sun comes up. The smoke was pretty cool, he didn't have to attack Sandman for power, but his new power is weak."

"Because it isn't his own." I said and jack looked at me confused. "It's Hallow's." I explained. "The spirit of Halloween. He's nothing but smoke, able to appear as-…" I looked at him sheepishly. "Other people..."

Jack smiled. "Hey, no sweat, Cupid. You can make it up to me later." He went over to the window. "I'll tell Bunnymund to go through all the houses and quickly force the Night Mares out of the children. You'll fly over the town and spread your love powder." He gestured to my pouch. "I'll race over to the others and warn them about Hallow, then I'll take Sandman and we'll hunt the real Pitch down." I nodded and he winked. He then dove out the window. "Wind!" And thus got carried away.

Bunnymund and I did just that. He went from house to house in a flash with his rabbit holes, about as quickly as I was able to fly over towns and cities to spread my powder to eradicate the smoke. Jack had caught up to Toothfairy and Sandman, but they were struggling with the Pitch imposter.

Hallow, still disguised as Pitch, chuckled darkly as he flew around them. Toothfairy and Sandman had already taken care of the Night Mares, but it was impossible for them to touch him. Sandman attacked with his golden sand whip, but it just went right through him.

"Wait!" Jack flew above them. "That isn't Pitch!"

"I thought he was stronger." Toothfairy shouted back.

Sandman looked up at Jack confused.

"That's just Hallow!" He shouted ad Hallow glared up at him. "It's his power to disguise as others!"

Hallow frowned. "Well, there's hardly any fun in revealing who's under the mask." His form melted away and reformed in to a tattered black cloak with smoke coming from it. "I suppose the party has ended then."

"What do you mean, Hallow?" Toothfairy asked, looking at him dubiously.

"I mean that it was a fun birthday, but the sun shall come up soon." Hallow replied and chuckled.

"Birthday?" Jack questioned as he lowered himself by Toothfairy and Sandman.

"But of course." Hallow replied. "It is Halloween is it not? My day to shine once a year." He chuckled. "This will be one frightening Halloween children won't soon forget."

Sandman looked completely surprised.

Jack and Toothfairy did as well. "You used Pitch to get children to believe in you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Don't look so angry, lad." Hallow said. "I am not a bad spirit. Simply a scary one. I, too, wish to be seen. Pitch Black came to me with a plan. I do not care for terrorizing children on a whim, but that's the point in Halloween isn't it? Monsters and fears come to life. And in return, as being good sports and playing along in good spirit, they get candy." He chuckled again. "I choose no side, Guardians."

"Then, can you take your powers away from Pitch?" Toothfairy asked.

"I cannot." Hallow replied. "Pitch Black's power is his own. But it is weak. He won't be able to take over the world before dawn as he planned." He chuckled. "Such a creative lad. He will soon realize that fears of the night are not to be worried about in daylight."

"You mean his power will disappear once the sun comes up?" Jack asked.

"Do not misunderstand, lad." Hallow said. "The children will be affected. The power is most potent at night, and he will remain in power as long as you do not stop him." He then drifted away. "Farewell, Guardians. I strongly suggest you defeat Pitch before morrow."

"You mean you're rooting for us then?" Jack questioned, smirking.

Hallow stopped. "Again, do not misunderstand me. I've known the Man in the Moon when he was just a lost man wandering the world."

"You've personally _known _the Man in the Moon?" Toothfairy asked in awe.

"We've set basic guidelines incase more like us were to arrive." He continued. "We agree that Pitch is a danger and large annoyance. We prefer him kept in line." Hallow then sighed. "Such a childish lad... He'll never grow up it seems."

He meant to murmur that to himself, but the Guardian's heard. "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Farewell, Guardians. Happy Halloween." He chuckled and disappeared in a blink on an eye in a wisp of smoke.

The Guardians looked at each other. "The world is big." Toothfairy said and Sandman nodded, both faces grave. "It'll be hard to find him."

Then sure enough The Sleigh approached. "There you are!" North grinned and slowed his sleigh, stopping next to them. "I had talked to Cupid and Bunny a few towns back." He said. "Cupid seemed like very nice girl!"

Sandman cocked his head and formed a question mark above his head.

"Oh! Right, right." North pointed in the distance. "Cupid said that Pitch is that way."

They blinked. "Well then." Jack grinned. "Race ya! Wind!" The wind picked up and carried Jack away.

"Come on, ladies!" Toothfairy darted off, followed by a dozen baby teeth.

North chuckled and Sandman looked over to him. He rolled up his robe sleeves, showing his tattoos, and crossed his arms. He was smirking and raised an eyebrow at Sandman. "Want to ride in the sleigh?" Sandman nodded vigorously and jumped in. North laughed heartily and grabbed the reigns. In a snap the reindeer galloped off.

Off in another town, Pitch was high in the sky on a black cloud of smoke, watching as his Night Mares went into the homes and minds of children. He was grinning evilly, laughing under his breath. He then stopped, noticing something moving on the ground below.

It was Bunnymund. He stopped and glared up at Pitch. Pitch glared back, but smile disappearing. Bunnymund tapped the ground with his foot and disappeared down a rabbit hole. Pitch snapped his fingers and set the Night Mares to do their work. He wasn't concerned about one Guardian. He would easily become overwhelmed.

"Pitch Black!"

Startled he whirled around, and was just barely able to duck down and dodge an arrow. He looked surprised to see me. "Cupid! What are you doing?" He asked.

I glared at him, already aiming another arrow. "I'm protecting the children." I replied. "You lied to me!"

Pitch looked hurt. "Cupid... Cupid you're my friend! Have you been fooled by the Guardi-" He dodged another arrow.

"You can't fool me again, Pitch." I said in a low voice, knocking back another arrow. "I've figured you out. You had Hallow be Jack the night I met you. You used my kindness against me. You tricked me onto your side!"

Pitch bit his lip, wracking his brain for an idea. "Cupid- I warned you about the Guardians! I-" He dodged another arrow.

"You won't fool me again, Pitch." I put my bow back over my shoulder. "I helped you up and now I'll knock you back down." I flapped my wings hard and rose higher. "Never mess with a girl's heart, Pitch! You'll only dig yourself a hole in the ground and never be able to get back out."

Pitch went wide eyed. "Cupid- wait!"

I ignored him. I soared over the town and let loose my love powder. Bunnymund had been working frantically already, creating a large black cloud over the town. My powder swallowed it up.

Pitch first stared in horror. Then in fury. "_**Nooooo!**_"

"Yes!" Pitch whirled around to see the rest of the Guardians advancing, North taking the lead.

"You're alone, Pitch!" Jack shouted. "Cupid knows the truth and Hallow left you!"

Pitch snarled. "**I won't be trapped again**!" He surrounded himself in a thick veil of smoke and flew away.

"Don't let him get away!" Toothfairy shouted and they raced after him.

It was too late. The sun was coming up. As the sunlight showed itself on Pitch the smoke disappeared. "Wh-what!?"

"Hallows power is most potent at night, Pitch." He whirled around to face the Guardians, Jack up front and taking a stance.

Pitch's face twisted up in a snarl, his body trembling from rage. "You mark my words, Guardians." He growled. "I'll-"

He was cut off as the rest of the smoke disappeared. They watched as he fell aaaaaallllll the way to the ground. He disappeared into the forest and they chased after him. Pitch got knocked around by branches and eventually landed on the ground. He groaned and lifted his head, then spotted an old bedframe.

The Guardians appeared at his other side, Bunnymund and I included. I knocked back an arrow and Bunnymund got out his boomerang. Jack readied his staff and Sandman summoned a golden whip. North drew his swords and Toothfairy put up her fists, as did her Baby Teeth.

"Nowhere to run, Pitch." North said. Pitch glared at him.

He then looked back at the entrance to his lair. "Go back." I demanded, causing Pitch to look at me. "Go back to your hole in the ground. Go back and stay there. And don't you ever return again. You stay in your hole and think about your life. You try and try and always fail. You stay in your hole and think about what you always do wrong."

Pitch's glare turned into a smug look. "I plan to, Cupid." He quickly crawled over and fell into his hole.

I and over and aimed down the hole, then fired my arrow. I waited a moment then heard a yelp of pain. I nodded and turned back to the Guardians.

They were smiling at me, relaxing their stances. "Thank you, Cupid." Toothfairy said first.

"Glad you switch sides when you did." Bunnymund said.

Sandman smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Jack and he smiled at me.

"Now." North said, putting his swords away. "We return to North Pole. I will have the yeti's come back here and build a seal to cover Pitch's hole for good."

"What about the book?" Jack asked.

North looked at him confused. "Book? What book?" He then looked around.

Toothfairy giggled and Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "The Guardian Book, mate. The oath?"

North blinked. "Oh. Oh!" He hurried over to me, scaring me a bit, and grabbed my arm. "Come! We must hurry! Swear to the book! The elves will get angry and refuse to play if they wait too long!"

"Play what?" I asked, looking back Jack as North dragged me away to his sleigh.

He just winked at me. "You'll see. You'll **love** it."


End file.
